Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a multi-panel display device.
Description of the Related Technology
A display device includes a display panel and a driver that drives the display panel. The display panel includes a display area that can show an image and a non-display area surrounding the display area. The display area includes gate lines extending in a first direction and data lines extending in a second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction.
The driver includes a timing controller, a gate driver, and a data driver. The gate driver is formed in a non-display area, which is formed outside of the display area in the first direction, and electrically connected to the gate lines. The data driver is mounted on a chip-on-film (COF) package or a printed circuit board (PCB). The COF package or the PCB is electrically connected to the non-display area formed outside of the display area in the second direction.